Storms on the Horizon
by Mountain King
Summary: The Goa'uld Ptah has begun a dangerous experiment in time travel, the results are more dangerous than he can possibly imagine. Expecially when it draws the attention of a wanderer in time and space, more than once...
1. Introduction and Disclaimer

Storms on the Horizon  
Introduction and teaser

Authors Introduction

I shouldn't have ideas. Or, more accurately, I should have less ideas. I can't seem to finish one without four others cropping up. Now if enough people like this one I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything.

Patrick Troughton Is one of my all time favourite Doctors and given what he had to do which wasn't just sell that he was the Doctor but make us believe in the concept of regeneration that's saying something. He could have done a carbon copy performance of Harnel and no one would blame him but instead he brought his own to the role and helped shape it into the greatest sci-fi character ever written.

One of the great things about the Doctor is his companions, they are often the best humanity has to offer. With Amy as one of the best, there is something about Scottish companions that push them head and shoulders above their colleagues.

Hang on... Scottish, companion, Second Doctor... Here we go!

* * *

Disclaimer

Because throwing some characters together without a plot is a little crass and indeed plot-less. I'm going to have to give a reason for it and there's a couple of ideas I want to get out of the way. So the BBC own Doctor Who and MGM owns Stargate SG-1. I don't own any of them and do not intend to make any money from their use.

* * *

Teaser

There were a lot of things James McCrimmon, piper for the clan McLaren and traveller in time and space, didn't like. Big armoured men with strange quarter-staffs that launched fireballs had very quickly gone to the top of his list.

The Doctor was about to take them to a holiday planet. Victoria was tired and if Jamie was honest so was he. A holiday on the Eye of Orion sounded nice. Right up until the point when the TARDIS lurched to one side like a small raft smashed against the rocks of a shoreline.

Almost as soon as they landed the Doctor panicked, even worse than usual and began flicking all sorts of switches Jamie would have sworn weren't there before. By the time Jamie had helped Victoria up to her feet the Doctor had bolted for the doors. There was something terribly wrong. Jamie followed the Doctor out, warning Victoria to stay inside. It was a good thing he had. A couple of minutes after leaving the TARDIS four armoured and armed men marched up and took both Jamie and the Doctor prisoner. Jamie had never seen anything like them before, but he knew they weren't friendly. Their armour was a mix of dull metal and chain-mail, they also had a mark on their foreheads he didn't recognise.

For a moment the Doctor tried to talk his way out of trouble, but as usual that just dug them deeper. It wasn't long before the four of them marched Jamie and the Doctor into a hollow in the hillside. It wasn't that deep and there was a long winding path that they took down to the bottom.

There were two buildings they were being marched to. One was a stone castle, or something that looked a lot like one. It was short and had walls around a sort of tower. Next to it sat a giant golden pyramid with a metal frame around it. When the Doctor saw them he began biting a knuckle.

Now they were trapped in what Jamie guessed was a dungeon inside the big pyramid. If it was a jail it was one of the better ones he had been in in his time with the Doctor, but it was still a prison.

The Doctor wasn't much help, he just stared into the distance as if he was trying to unravel a knot with his mind. Finally the highlander got bored with walking back and forth. 'What is going on Doctor?' he asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Finally he looked up. 'Someone, here, is making very dangerous experiments in time travel Jamie.'

'And that's bad?'

'Very bad.' he snapped. 'You shouldn't play with time unless you know what you're doing. That's what made us crash.'

'They did it?' Jamie gasped.

The Doctor stood up. 'I hardly think it was deliberate Jamie. Whatever they did caused a hiccup in time and we hit it like a sandbar.' He began to wring his hands 'Oh dear, oh dear, this isn't good. If those egotistical deluded fools are playing with time travel there's no telling the damage they'll do.'

Jamie was about to ask him what it meant when he heard someone outside shouting. '... And you better let me go right now or so help me...' They were Scottish and angry. Another two armoured men opened the door, a whole wall sliding up and into the roof. Between them was a tall young woman with long red hair. They had her by the arms, but that didn't keep her from kicking and shouting up a storm. 'Let me go!' she cried out as they threw her in.

The wall fell back into place quickly behind her, almost as if the two guards were afraid of her. Jamie couldn't blame them, he'd seen women when they were angry before but this girl was almost spitting fire and brimstone. She was kicking and screaming at the door for a good minute before giving up.

Huffing indignantly she put her back to the wall and sat down, giving the wall a good elbowing that made it ring like a dull bell. She was almost crying, something terrible had happened to her and she was ready to kill someone or something.

The Doctor shared a look with Jamie, whoever this was she wasn't happy and not afraid to let everyone in earshot know it. Jamie honestly believed she could shout down an English regiment given half the chance. 'Hello.' the Doctor said, rummaging in his pockets and pulling out a brown paper bag. 'Jelly baby?'

She looked at him, blinking. 'They're just jelly babies.' The Doctor assured her taking one out and giving it to Jamie. 'It looks like we're all in a bit of a fix. If we work together we might find a way out of this. Are you sure you don't want one?'

Still giving him a wary look the girl took one, Jamie noticing that she had coloured her fingernails bright red. Savagely she bit the candy's head off 'Amy Pond' she said, and swallowed the rest.

'What?'

'My name, Amy Pond. Who are you and what's going on?'

End Teaser


	2. Chapter One

Storms on the Horizon  
Chapter One

Amy lent back and watched as the Doctor started dancing around the control column. She knew him too well to think it was all necessary but she still had no real idea how the fantastic ship worked. So much of it just seemed to be arbitrary. Pressing buttons with his elbow did entirely different things than if he took the effort to use his hands.

She was fairly sure there was a special function if you touched one with your nose. He didn't just pilot the TARDIS, the Doctor rode the amazing blue box through time. Throwing a switch he spun in a little circle and clapped. 'Alright, now you're just showing off.' she laughed at him.

'Of course I am.' He laughed back when somewhere a bell rang once. Amy had heard the bell before, once when she was seven.

'What was…?' she began to ask when she was thrown from her feet. The whole control room began to spin and it took everything she had just to hold on to the railings. 'Doctor!'

'Hold on Amy!' he shouted back, he was clinging to the monitor while kicking at random controls. With a massive lurch the spinning stopped, throwing her to her knees. 'Cloister Bell. It only rings in emergencies.'

'What happened?'

The Doctor was focused on the monitor. 'Don't know. What? That makes no sense!'

'Doctor?' Amy pulled herself to her feet.

'No, that's not possible. Well it is, but it shouldn't be.' He pressed a few nearby controls. 'No. no one's that stupid!' Amy came around and looked over his shoulder. The screen was flashing orange with those strange spinning circles going one way and then the other like they were having a fit. 'Level eight on the Brocka scale! Any more and it could fracture the vortex!'

'The time vortex?' Amy asked, she knew he wouldn't answer but she still wanted him to know she was keeping up.

'Exactly. Someone out there is trying to develop time travel, but they're stupid. They don't even know how stupid it is. Like playing catch with a grenade, in a dynamite factory. You might catch it once, even twice, but one wrong move…'

'Kaboom.' Amy finished, not liking the idea one bit. 'We going to do something about it?'

She turned around and saw him putting his jacket on and straitening his silly bow-tie. 'Come on Pond.'

Outside was not what Amy would call inviting. They were on the side of a small and very bleak hill. There wasn't any plants, just dirty black sand and a few battered rocks. The Doctor picked up a handful of the sand and watched it fall. 'Dead, it's all been totally obliterated.'

'Why aren't there any plants?' Amy looked out, there wasn't a single tree or bush on the whole hillside.

'Side effects, this hill might have been grass land once. Now this is all that's left.' The Doctor brushed his hand of, looking vaguely ill. 'Temporal Radiation, can be nasty stuff especially if you don't know what your doing.'

'What if there were people? I mean what…'

'… If the idiots responsible for this got effected too? We wouldn't be so lucky, they were probably shielded. Like the centre of an explosion the radiation went outwards, not in.'

Amy frowned her way through that, when she looked back the Doctor was gone. She was about to shout when she saw him lying down at the top of the hill. He had pulled out his binoculars and didn't look happy.

She crept up next to him and looked down. It wasn't a hill, but a massive crater, Right down in the bottom were two buildings. One was a strange castle, with a strange tower in the middle that didn't look right. The other was a golden pyramid surrounded in what looked like scaffolding. 'Wow!' she gasped 'Alien?'

'Goa'uld. I'm not sure about the other one. I don't think it's another ship, but there's something about it that's wrong.'

'Which one's the ship?'

'That one' he pointed at the gold one. 'This isn't good. Time travel's beyond them. Way beyond. There must be something about the tower...' he trailed off as he looked at her.

After a long moment he ran his hand through his hair. 'Amy, what's that behind you?' he asked pointing at a blue box half way down the outside of the hill.

Amy took one look over her shoulder 'The TARDIS.' she told him with a smile.

'If that's the TARDIS, what's that?' He pointed over his own shoulder, at another blue box.

Amy blinked. 'But it's over... how can it be in too places at once?'

'I don't think it is' he said carefully before scrambling back down.

Amy could just about see the corner of one TARDIS from the other. Looking at it Amy knew it was the TARDIS. It looked a little more worn at the corners and didn't have the St John's Ambulance sticker, but it was the same thing. 'How can it be the TARDIS?'

'It's the same TARDIS, just different points in it's own timeline.' He said looking at it. 'Time rupture, it brought me here at two separate points in my own timeline.'

'Is that even possible?'

He winced. 'No, not really. This is very, very bad.' He turned to face her. 'Amy, I need you to listen to me, this is important; don't...' The Doctor didn't get a chance to finish. Out of nowhere a bolt of blue lightning struck him.

Amy caught him as he fell, 'Doctor!' she shouted, looking around she saw what had happened. A man with a strange gun was walking up to her. Two more followed him, pointing long staffs at her.

'Kree!' The leader shouted at her as one of the staff's fired a orange fire ball at her feet. Falling backwards Amy kept a tight hold of the Doctor, pulling him tight even as his head rolled to one side.

The three of them wore chain-mail under some sort of metal plates. They were big, muscular and looked ridiculous. Any other time she might have laughed at them, not here and not now. There wasn't anything she could do, they had guns and her arms were full. Glaring daggers at them helplessly she tried to fight back as they picked her up. The one with the gun poked the Doctor's body with his foot, but he didn't move. 'Don't touch him!' She shrieked at them as they prodded his lifeless body.

'Kek.' The leader grunted and the other two smirked. Try as she might Amy couldn't get them off. If she could just get to him, there had to be something she could do. CPR, the recovery position, something. She could drag him into the TARDIS, maybe there was something in there that could help.

They half dragged her, kicking and screaming from his body, leaving the Doctor by the other TARDIS, dead.

Amy didn't stop screaming at them until they threw her in a small room inside the pyramid. Locked in with her were two other people but she didn't notice, or really care until one of them offered her a jelly baby.

She was trapped on an alien planet with no way home, the Doctor had been shot and was lying in the dirt out there and this guy was offering her a jelly baby. Eating it didn't help, but she needed something to take her mind from what had happened.

'Who are you and what's going on?' she asked, glaring at them

It was then she got a good look at the man with the sweets. He wore a lose bow tie, lopsided shirt, frayed jacket and baggy checkered pants that were worn thin at the knees. He looked so like the Doctor, only a bit older, that she almost had to remind herself he wasn't.

Then the other one spoke up. 'Doctor, she's Scottish! How'd she get here then?'

'I don't know Jamie.' the not-Doctor said frowning

'You're not the Doctor.' Amy blurted out.

The not-Doctor stood up and huffed. 'I think you find I most certainly am! Not the Doctor indeed!

'Well you're not.' Amy stood up herself and was amazed at how short this guy was. 'I know the Doctor, you're nothing like him. The clothes are sort of right but you're not him!'

'He is lass.' the kilted guy, Jamie, said. 'Hey Doctor, what if she knows another you. Like that one we met with those Sontaran people on that space station.'

The strange Not-Doctor looked at his friend 'You know it's possible.' he admitted and then looked at her. 'You see, my dear, people of my race...'

'The Time Lords.' She said, seeing his reaction.

'Exactly, well we don't die like you. We don't die. When our bodies get too old or injured we regenerate. A whole new body, but it's still us. You must have came here with a future version of myself.' he suddenly went pale 'Oh dear, Oh dear. Did you come here with your Doctor?' Amy nodded and he went even paler 'This is worse than I thought. Two of me at the same time? That can only happen in the direst of emergencies. Where am I, he?'

Amy looked at the strange Not-Doctor. She was actually beginning to believe him. 'He… he got shot.'

'Shot, how?'

'We were looking at what I guess was your TARDIS.' She explained. 'We were ambushed by those guy's out there and one of them shot him with a blue lightning bolt.'

'Blue lightning…' the Not-Doctor frowned scratching his chin before snapping his fingers and looking up. 'Zat'ni'katel!'

'Bless you.' she said automatically

'Thank you…' He smiled at her before blinking. 'What, no I didn't sneeze. That's the name of the weapon. A Zat'ni'katel, how meant times did they shoot him?'

'Once, what's it matter?' Amy snapped at him. 'They still shot him and he's out there all alone. Dying.' She turned back to the door and started banging on it again. 'Let me out! Let me out!'

'Jamie help me before she hurts herself!' The Not-Doctor hissed urgently, grabbing her arms. 'Don't worry he's not dead, he's fine!'

* * *

Victoria crept out of the TARDIS, she'd seen the two strangers get attacked and had to do something. After the girl with read hair had been dragged away kicking and screaming she waited as long as she could dare. At last, hoping that there weren't any more of those strange armoured people lurking about, she grabbed a first aid kit and tried to help the man.

He looked a lot like the Doctor, only younger and taller. She was about to check for a pulse when his eye's opened. Catching the scream in the back of her mouth Victoria let out a high pitched squeak that she quickly clamped a hand over.

'Victoria?' the strange man asked before beaming a smile. 'It is! Sitting up right in a flash he gave her a hug. He was so fast she didn't even have a chained to move her hand.

* * *

Jamie tried to follow what the Doctor was saying, without much luck. From the look on the girl's face she was having trouble with it to. 'So it only knocked him out?'

'Might have.' The Doctor explained. 'We can handle their effects a little better than most species, if we know it's coming. You said the shot came from behind you, and he was looking at you.'

She nodded

'Then he was ready for it. He knew the Jaffa would capture you and that they'd leave him alone if they thought he was dead.'

'Hang on, if he knew all that why'd he let those Jaffa people grab me?'

'Because he knew you'd be safe…'

'… Because two TARDIS means two Doctor's.' She gasped. 'Oh I'm so gonna slap him hard for making me think he was hurt.' That shocked Jamie, this girl truly was fearless. She was also as mad as a box of ferrets. 'So, right, how do we get out of here?'

'We don't.' the Doctor told her.

* * *

'You're really the Doctor?' Victoria asked, still stunned.

'One of me at least.' He said. The two of them were hiding behind a pile of rocks. They were looking for a way down and into the buildings at the bottom of the crater without being seen.

'Is that possible? I mean two of you at the same time.'

'Yes, but it's usually very dangerous. Last time it happened it almost blew up the TARDIS.' Quickly he dashed from one rock pile to the next, Victoria followed him. 'You see what happened was someone down there is trying to brake into the time vortex and their doing a very bad job of it.' he continued to explain. 'Instead of getting themselves in they let the Vortex out. Like pulling the plug of a bathtub. The TARDIS, yours and mine, got caught and fell through. That's the only thing that stopped the Vortex pouring into this planet and destroying everything.' He picked up a hand full of black sand. 'If we hadn't stopped it this would happen to every planet in the solar system, maybe this half of the galaxy.'

'What do you mean, this?'

He looked at her and sighed sadly. 'The ground is dead, nothing lives in it. Not even bacteria and nothing ever can.'

'What?' Victoria asked, seeing the ground in a new light.

'This all used to be grass land, the crater's at least ten thousand years old. This, all this, is because of what's happening down there.'

'We have to get the Doctor, he'll...' she trailed off at the look he gave her.

'Come on.' He ran for another pile of rocks.

They made their way down the side of the crater, one pile at a time. Half way down they saw another group of people. Two of those strange soldiers were escorting someone. They wore a flowing scarlet robe belted at the waist with a golden chain. They were bent over and digging in the dirt.

'Who's that?'

'Scientist, I think. If you can call those bunglers that.' The young Doctor whispered back. 'Come to check his handiwork. Maybe try to figure out what happened.'

'You mean he doesn't know?'

The young Doctor shook his head. 'The Goa'uld never had this sort of technology, not even close. They found it, they haven't the first clue how to use it.'

The strange scientist looked back to the castle and walked off in a different direction, his two staff wheedling guards followed and after a moment Victoria and the young Doctor carried on.

'Where do you think they took the Doctor, my Doctor?'

'The pyramid.' He pointed without looking. 'There's a cell somewhere in there, that's not important. What is important is getting in the castle.' They stopped under a window by the outside wall.

'We need to free the Doctor!' she hissed at him. 'Who knows what will happen to him or Jamie.'

The young Doctor ran a hand through his hair 'Right now their all too busy trying to work out what happened to worry about a few prisoners. If I don't do something about this device we'll be the only thing living for thousands of light years.'

'What if we told them that?' Victoria reasoned and almost cringed away from the look she got back 'Wouldn't they just stop?' she finished lamely.

'They're Goa'uld. Egotistical megalomaniacs with delusions of god-hood. If this one had the first inkling that he could use it as a weapon this whole universe, not just the galaxy, would be in terrible danger.' The young Doctor pulled out a short tube from his jacket pocket and with a flick of his wrist it opened like a metal flower. Four prongs surrounded a green gem.

He pointed it at the window and the gem glowed, humming lightly. With a soft click the latch on the window lifted and it swung open. 'Sonic Screwdriver.' The young Doctor explained shyly 'It's sort of a cheat, but very good at opening doors.' Closing the screwdriver he slipped it back into his pocket. 'Right then. You stand on my back and climb in. Give me a hand up.'

Numbly she nodded and did as she was told. Once she was inside though she took a moment to look around the room. It looked like a guardroom, a hard pallet off to one side with a little hay to make it soft looked well slept on. A rough wooden table on the other side was the only other furniture. It had a half burnt stub of a candle by an open book and a crude earthenware jug.

'Hurry up!' the young Doctor hissed from outside and Victoria lent back out of the window. He scrambled up, with her pulling hopelessly at one arm. It wasn't very dignified but it got him in. She closed the window as he brushed himself off.

No sooner had he finished than the sound of something heavy moving came from the other side of the door. Dashing either side of door the young Doctor put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. The door swung open and a young man was thrown in. He landed in a boneless heap as the door was closed with the sound of a heavy bar being put across it.

Victoria looked back to see the Doctor at the man's side. 'What happened to him?'

'He's been tortured.'

End Chapter One


	3. Chapter Two

Storms on the Horizon  
Chapter Two

Amy paced the cell. 'So what you're saying is that my Doctor is out there, right now, with an army of aliens looking for him?'

The Not-Doctor gave her a critical look. 'Well I wouldn't say they were looking for him.' he said evasively before adding; 'Yet.'

That was all she needed. 'Well I'm not just going to sit here waiting for who knows what to come through that door. I'm getting out of here!' she turned on the highlander. 'You coming?'

Jamie winced and then looked at the two of them before siding with the old man. The Not-Doctor stood up. 'Look, it's fairly simple. We don't know where or when we are and only a rough idea who's captured us. Now we could try and escape and get nowhere, or we can wait and find out what's going on.'

Amy looked back helplessly. He was right. Siting down she sighed, pulling her legs up close. 'Don't worry my dear, I'm sure wherever your Doctor is he's having a very interesting time.' He shuffled around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a paper bag. 'Jelly baby?'

* * *

Marcus woke up slowly, he could feel a cool, damp, cloth being pressed to the side of his head. Taking great care not to touch the burn on his forehead. Someone was tending to him and he didn't care who it was. His mind was still on fire from the punishment his God had chosen to inflict, but that didn't matter. A thousand punishments weren't enough for what he had done.

'He's waking up.' It was a woman's voice, just above a quiet whisper. 'Are you alright?' she asked. They sounded concerned, even worried about him. Despite himself he felt a hot tear of shame roll down his cheek.

Forcing his eyes open Marcus saw a beautiful girl with dark brown hair kneeling over him by the flickering candle light. Wincing at the stabbing pain in his eyes Marcus pulled himself up and tried to look around. It was sunset and he could see the red sky though his bared window.

He had no memory of being taken back to his cell and no idea why he wasn't alone. As well as the girl there was a strange man pushing against the wall.

The man turned to him. 'Ahh hello, don't worry we're friends.' he smiled reassuringly, or the closest thing he could manage to it, before investigating the wall again.

'Run.' Marcus croaked out before the strength left him. It was only the girl's quick reaction that kept his head from hitting the floor. He didn't know how they got in, but they had to listen to him. 'Run, get out of here.' he hissed from between clenched teeth.

'Don't try to move.' she told him, Pushing him down gently . 'What happened?'

'I, I failed my God. He... he punished me.' The former Guardian felt hot tears fall down his face again. 'My people...' Like a punch to the gut Marcus looked over to the window again.

'They were out there, weren't they?' The man said grimly.

'My people.' Marcus repeated, beginning to feel cold.

'...Doctor?' The girl whispered and the man gave up his inspection of the wall, coming to Marcus's side.

The man, no he was a doctor, looked into Marcus's eyes and pressed two fingers to his neck 'Shock.' the doctor said. 'His people were outside, that means their gone.'

'You mean… Gone?' the girl asked going pale.

He looked back grimly, whoever this doctor was he knew. Somehow he knew. 'I tried.' Marcus explained. 'I tried, but I wasn't worthy.'

'They needed you, forced you to something for them and blamed you when it went wrong.'

Marcus nodded, but instead of blame he only saw compassion on their faces. Almost with a sense of relief he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Without warning the door flew up into the ceiling and Amy scrambled to her feet. Two of the silly armoured men marched in, noisily. Then another man walked in and Amy almost burst out laughing.

The new guy was about as tall as the Not-Doctor and wrapped in what looked like red and purple curtains. Sweeping into the room the stranger looked around with a sneer on his bronzed face. It wasn't a tanning sort of bronze, but layers and layers of golden make up, only broken by the ridiculous amount of coal black eyeliner and a long goatee beard. Just looking him Amy had a hard time not laughing in his face. Almost as if that wasn't enough he had oiled, slicked back hair and wore enough perfume to bring tears to her eyes.

'I am your God,' He announced in a high-pitched voice. 'Kneel before me.' his sneer quickly twisted into a disdainful snarl when they didn't do as he said.

'God of what? Amy asked trying to wave the smell away.

His eyes went wide before he smiled. 'Ahh very pretty.' he cooed and Amy felt she was being sized up like a side of meat. 'I am Ptah, the creator.' He introduced himself., his voice sounding like he'd either been sucking on helium or was part chipmunk. 'This is my world, everything on it is mine. Including you.'

Amy took a step back, but the creep quickly reached out and took her by the jaw. 'Jamie stay back.' the Not-Doctor whispered.

'But Doctor!' Jamie growled and Amy guessed what was happening behind her. Her fellow Scot was probably going to try and help her deal with the grabby pervert. It was sweet, but she didn't need it. She knew how to deal with people like him.

Shaking her head she sent a swift knee into the so called God's stomach, pushing him back, before punching him across the face with all her strength.

There was a long pause where no one moved, Amy wasn't sure if the guards were even breathing. After a moment Ptah turned to face her and Amy almost took a step back. He didn't just look angry, Amy didn't think anyone could look that mad and be completely sane. Pulling his hand from his mouth he pulled a face and looked down.

Blind rage was replaced with horror, his bottom lip was cut and blood was on his hand, he looked at it with shock. The guards did the same and flowed as the insane would-be-god ran out of the cell.

The Not-Doctor let out a breath. 'Amy, my dear, don't do that again. They could have killed you!'

Wincing she rubbed her wrist. 'He didn't though. Why didn't he?'

The small man came up to her and had a look, 'Sprained.' He muttered, after turning her hand over a couple of times he pulled her little finger.

'Ow' she winced, but it hadn't really hurt. Wiggling her fingers her hand suddenly felt fine.

'Who was that man, and why did he run away like that?' Jamie asked.

'That, Jamie, was a Goa'uld. Well mostly.' The Not-Doctor sighed. 'For several thousand years they tried to rule the galaxy. You see they're parasites Jamie. They take some humans as hosts and enslave others.'

'Enslaved?' Amy and Jamie said at once.

The Not-Doctor looked at the walls for a moment, wringing his hands before sighing. 'They're mad of course, but that doesn't mean their not dangerous. They stole whatever technology they could find and used it to impress the primitive humans scattered across the galaxy.'

'Do they really think they're Gods?' Amy asked.

'Some might.' He said grimly, then clicked his fingers. 'That's it, Ptah really believes he is a god! That could have been the first time he ever saw his own blood!'

Before the Not-Doctor could say anymore the door swished open again. One of the two guards came in. He looked around, almost nervously, before looking at Amy. 'Are you of the Tau'ri?' He asked her, something close to awe in his voice.

Amy didn't have a clue what he was talking about. 'Urm, What? I don't...'

'Yes, yes she is.' The Not-Doctor said, interrupting her.

The strange guard walked up to her. 'It's said that only the Tau'ri can hurt a God.' he was just as tall as her, but heavy built and a lot more muscular. His dark skin had almost a golden tinge to it, but it was a lot more natural than his boss. There was also a tattoo, that looked like a cross with a loop at the top, on his forehead.

'He's not a God.' she told him. 'He's just a creep with a load of makeup.' For a moment they stared at each other, Amy didn't have a clue as to what they were doing though. It looked like he was struggling with something she couldn't begin to understand and all she could do was look back and try not to look confused.

Then he turned to leave, but she hadn't finished. 'What makes him a God?' Amy called out spitefully as the door closed behind him.

'The fact that they fear him.' The Not-Doctor told her quietly.

* * *

Victoria didn't know what to make of the Young Doctor, he was a lot taller and younger than her friend, but he seemed older. The way he hunched over as he walked was like that of an old man. Then there was that strange light he shone on things, and muttered at. 'What's wrong?' She asked

He closed the top of the thing and tapped it against his head. 'I'm missing something. I know I am, what is it?' he started pacing with that strange bandy legged gait. 'What is it about these walls?'

'The walls?'

'Yes, the walls. I've seen them before. Something like them. It's very important and I can't think what.'

'Uhh.' The prisoner groaned as he woke up. Gently Victoria helped him sit up again.

'Are you alright?' she asked him.

He blinked owlishly at her. 'I thought it was a dream, but you're really here aren't you.'

'Yes, yes we are.'

He tried to push himself to his feet but didn't have the strength. 'How did you get in?'

'We climbed in through the window.' she explained. My name is Victoria and this,' she paused, not sure how to introduce them, 'this is The Doctor.'

'Marcus, my name is Marcus. I was the Guardian here, until our God came.'

'What happened, exactly.' the Young Doctor asked kneeling next to him. 'Try and start from the beginning.'

Marcus nodded, 'We lived in peace here since my grandfather was a boy. The stories tell of a time when my people were abandoned by our gods, left to make our own way. After a time we learnt how to use the Eye of the Gods. Their great rings to travel far. To where the sky's were different.

'It is said we found many peoples, but they shunned us.' the poor man continued, 'We were wanders, unwelcome and rejected. That was until we found this place, our promised land. The Tower was here waiting for us. My great-grandfather, the Protector at the time, found the chair. It welcomed him and showed him how to use it to protect the people.'

The Young Doctor nodded 'You became hermits and found an Ancient research outpost. Nothing else to do you set up shop. Right, makes sense. So skip on, what happened more recently?'

'We thought our Gods gone, then Lord P'tar came. He reminded us of our duty to him.' There was a catch in his voice Victoria couldn't miss.

Neither did the Doctor. 'How meant did they kill?'

'His Jaffa sacrificed nearly a hundred. I drew my sword to strike them down and he summoned lightning against me. I woke up later in chains… If I had just surrendered…'

'You couldn't know.' The Doctor soothed before standing up. 'That's enough for now. Can you stand?'

'I… I think I can.'

'Good, 'cause I think it's well past time we got out of here.' He grinned and almost jumped to the window.

Marcus looked at Victoria, 'Does he do that sort of thing often?'

Victoria honestly didn't know, sometimes he was a complete stranger and others he was the man she knew. 'I guess.' She admitted. 'We'd better follow him. Who knows what sort of trouble he can get into.'

Outside of the castle the three of them crept across the outside wall, ducking under windows and keeping an eye on the walls for lookouts. They carefully sneaked around the corner, moving slowly one at a time. It wasn't long before someone inside shouted and the strange guards began running around on the battlements.

The Young Doctor held up his hand and tapped his lips. The three of them crouched, waiting for some signal only the young man knew to look for. As the seconds became minuets Victoria could hear her heart pounding, getting louder and louder.

'What are we waiting for?' Marcus hissed under his breath.

'For them to figure out we, or rather you, went out the window' The Young Doctor whispered back.

Somewhere inside one of the Guards barked out an order and then another said something that sounded like a curse. Not two seconds later they heard shouts from just around the corner. 'There we go.' The Young Doctor grinned and pulled out what he called a screwdriver.

Waving it under a nearby window it swung open. 'I thought we were trying to get away from here!' Victoria whispered urgently.

'After we just went to all that trouble tricking the Jaffa into thinking we left? Besides I want to see where all this happened.'

'The Throne?' Marcus gasped, 'You bring down the wrath of the Gods!'

'In my time I've insulted better gods than this one.' Something changed in the Young Doctors demeanour, and even though it was night Victoria felt as if a shadow had passed over the sun. 'And I sent them packing. This parasite as got my attention, that's something it's going to regret.'

End Chapter Two


End file.
